Artemis The Sister
by LondonLovesTea
Summary: What if Thor and Loki had a little sister named Artemis the Godess of the Hunt? This is a story about Her and her brothers going through Thors banishment and him coming home. Clint/OC Later on


**Hey guys this will be a really cute story about Thor Loki and his Little Sister Artemis. Hope you guys enjoy review favorite and I hope you guys enjoy! J**

* * *

"Shh Loki be quiet we can't let Thor find us!" I hushed like older brother. We were playing hide and seek in the gardens hiding from Thor since he was it. I used my Camouflage technique to hide my self completely because I heard Thor's footsteps nearby.

"Ari that is not fair!" my brother Loki yelled but then instantly regretted it as Thor heard him then he saw him and the figure of my not so completely mastered Camouflage Loki took my hand and we began to run around while Thor was chasing us I was smiling and laughing we all were. Thor caught us and we rolled on the grass looking up at our unique Asguardian sky. "Alright you got us Thor so what shall we play now?" Loki asked us

"I do not know." Thor said, I knew what I wanted to go do I wanted to see Hemindale the gatekeeper he always kept me company we both had the knack for keeping an eye on everything but then I heard father calling us from the bench they were sitting on watching us play.

"Coming father!" I yelled as I got up and brushed off my short dress with leggings and my hunting boots. I usually had my quiver but I didn't want to get it dirty. We walked over to our father and I took his hand while Thor took his other and Loki walked beside me holding my other hand. Loki always loved me so much as did Thor they spent a lot of time playing with me. I was already a great marksman he told us the story of how he slayed the Frost Giants and I always loved this story so I never got tired of hearing it. We walked to where their weapon was and he stood in front of it finishing off the story and then Thor spoke.

"I will go to the Frost Giant and slay them all just like you did father!" he said I instantly got worried because I didn't want him to do something A stupid and B get himself killed while doing said stupid thing.

"Thor a wise king does not go looking for war but is always prepared for one and to stand with his people to get rid of that war without taking innocent lives." I said my father came up to me then kneeled before me and petted my head I smiled at my father's warm smile. Then he picked me up and rested me on his hip.

"Ahh wise words for someone so little you will make a fine ruler one day Ari." My father said I nodded and smiled then he looked down to Thor and Loki then said "You will all be fine rulers one day."

Ohh how I wish I could of believed him in that moment that's when I was 7 years old and Thor was 12 and Loki was 11 but little did I know my brother Thor would become even more like that when he was older.

* * *

**Many, Many years later**

* * *

I gave the signal to move forward quietly and my hunters moved in quiet, I saw something move and I gave the hand signal to hold steady and watch I heard a twig crack and I drew and arrow and killed the dark elf in seconds that's when the battle started hundreds came at us I pulled another 3 arrows and killed 4 I sent throwing knifes into 5 of the elves and I gave the signal to attack.

"Sei sha lah hi!" I signaled in a whisper to my two black saber tooth tigers and they went to kill and so did I. I ran ahead with two daggers killing the elves as I did my hunts in the trees killed once that I could not see. We moved ahead to the Tree of Dark magic and surrounded it. I moved in with Sheliha and Soro at my sides they went into stealth and I gave the falcon the go ahead for them to move in but as you know things don't go according to plan. The queen attacked me head on. "HSES MINE TAKE OUT THE REST." I yelled at the other hunts and they started the second battle. She pulled a knife and I pulled 3 arrows and fired in less than a second she dodged and came at me swinging left and right I ducked and evaded her she managed to cut me on my cheek. "It's on." I said I pulled out my two daggers and started coming at her I landed a good kick on her chest and that pinned her down I took her weapons and I called over my two most trust worthy men to take her in to Asguardian arrest. We took in more captives the ones who survived but didn't fight then I called Hemindale to come take us back home and we were instantly all at the Bifrost. "Hemindale it is good to see you." I said with a smile.

"It is good to see you to Ari, how did the battle go?" he asked me I smirked then stepped aside to see the now in captive queen of the dark elves. He nodded then we headed back to the throne room. When we got there I put me left arm across my chest and kneeled in front of my father he smiled then told me to rise I did so and smiled as well.

"Father I have come with the queen of the Dark Elves as you have requested what shall I do with her?" I asked my father

"Leave her with me I will decide what to do with the charges and such go off and get cleaned up my daughter." He said with a slight smile I nodded bowed and left. I went to the wash room to get cleaned up while my favorite hunting armor was being cleaned as well. I got out and got it on it was black cloth on the inside short sleeved with chainmail in the middle and then leather on the top for looks. My skirt was the same but a darker color of brown I put on my arm bands which went to just under my shoulders I put on my black cloth and chainmail stockings and then my long same materiel without the leather but cloth then my hunting boots with a 1 inch small heal to them I pulled my hair into a pony tail letting the long blonde hair flow to mid back then framed my face with pieces of my front hair and my bangs to top it all off I put on my head piece which was a twig made and leave crown that was comfortable I considered it my crown I put on my quiver and belt then left I didn't forget my bow ether of course. I walked down the hallway and I heard two sets of footsteps I pulled out two arrows and drew them but before I could fire they put their hands up and were as shocked as ever, I laughed when I saw who they were I lowered my bow and put my arrows away and smile at them still laughing.

"You should have seen the look upon your faces but please try not to sneak up on me when I have just returned from a long battle." I said they lowered their hands and took me into a big hug I returned the favor. Thor and Loki smiled at me and I smiled back. I jumped upon Thor's back riding piggy back style and he carried me across the hall. "Onward my trusty steed!" I said pointing my dagger forwards. They laughed and went forward. "So Thor todays the big day I made sure to get back so I could see you become King are you nervous?" I asked

"Me? Nervous? You must be talking about someone else because the mighty Thor is not nervous for anything! I'm ready to be king and I am glad to have your support my sister." He said heading to get ready for his ceremony. I smiled and then nodded "So how was your battle Ari? I hope it was successful." He asked me.

"Tiring brother, very exhausting the dark elves were a challenge but I fought them and took the queen into custody just as Father asked of me." I said Loki ruffled my hair and I glared at him growling slightly he just laughed and so did Thor I did as well. "If I could so that to a couple of elves and come out with only a scratch then I wonder what the frost giants would do if they saw us together! 'Run away the children of Odin have come to slay us all run!'" I said and laughed they did too. Thor put me down and I drew my bow and howled into the wind

"Let our names be called and the frost giants be afraid and fear us!" Thor bellowed and did his battle cry Loki did his too and we all laughed after wards I put my bow over my shoulders and Thor headed off to get ready but not before giving me one laugh back breaking hug before leaving. Me and Loki went to walk to the Throne room when we met all our friends Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg.

"Sif! Fandral! Hogun! Volstagg! I have returned home from a glorious battle upon the dark elf realm!" I yelled to them they cheered and raised their fist up toward the sky then Volstagg run towards me and almost tackled me to the ground in a bear hug then lifted me off the ground and spun me around. He set me down and smiled

"You have done well again Ari you shall be the most glorious leader of the hunters of Asgard!" he said Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Loki came up to me and put a hand on my shoulders and nodded then gathered me in a big hug again then we walked down to the halls where we were going to be gathered for the ceremony for Thor.

* * *

I stood at father's left side and Loki stood at his right there were guards lined up in the middle and Thor was coming down in his full battle gear flipped his hammer and telling the crowd to be louder. I rolled my eyes and Sif did the same while saying 'ohh please' he kneeled before father with his hammer by his side and helmet in front of him. And father started to make him king he swore like he meant it but something didn't feel right so I closed by eyes and smelled around the room then I sensed them, Frost Giants. I took my bow off my shoulders than ran towards the armory. I sprinted their with Sheliha and Soro at my sides I pulled out three arrows I hide behind the wall of the armor and I saw them heading for their weapon I quickly moved but I guess one of them sensed me and grabbed my arm and threw me back against the wall I sent in my tigers to attack and I quickly put three arrows in their skulls without hesitation. I sat back against the wall and looked at my arm it had a burn mark on it from where they had touched me. Disgusting creatures. Father Thor and Loki came with 5 guards. Thor and Loki Immidiently came to my side "Ari! Are you alright?! What happened!?" Thor yelled while grabbing my arm where the frost giant did I yelled in pain he instantly took his hand away to see the problem his eyes widened and then became angry. He went over to father then then started yelling "How did the frost giants come in here!? They hurt Ari and you just allow them to be put off?! This is madness father! I say we storm into their kingdom and Finish them all off!" Thor yelled while Loki lightly touched my burnt arm and I whimpered in pain he looked at me with worry in his eyes. Then he gently picked me up bridal style and walked over to Thor and my Father.

"I took care of the problem don't concern yourselves with it anymore." I said they looked at me I nodded. Thor didn't seem happy he stormed out of the room. Loki carried me where he went but when we came we saw Thor flip a table and then sit on the steps. Loki set me down next to him and then sat on my other side. I took both of their hands ignoring the pain in my left arm I gave him a smile. "Thor are you well?" I asked him, he gripped my hand a little firmer then brown the back of my hand up to his lips then kissed them then smiled at me. He put his hand on the side of my head and let me rest it on his broad shoulder.

"I just hate seeing you get hurt Ari, it pains me to see you unwell." He said resting his head on mine "I will kill the frost giants for what they did to you I promise." He said to me I looked at him shocked. I was about to speak but then Loki spoke up.

"I agree with you on this Brother if they got in here once what is to stop them to bring a whole army next?" he asked. "But you cannot do anything without defying father." He finished then Thor got an idea and I knew I wasn't going to like it. Nyla came up to my arm and started to lick it to heal the mark and within seconds it was gone I petted her head and fed her a piece of meat.

"Thor you'll be walking into hells gate if you do Defying Father? No! I wont allow you to get your self killed!" I yelled at him the Sif, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun all came in Volstagg picked up some foot to eat typical. "This is complete madness Thor!"

"What is complete madness?" Volstagg asked.

"Thor going to kill the Frost Giants just for giving me a slight burn mark on my arm and for trying to get their weapon of destruction back." I said back. They looked at Thor like they were crazy. Thor smirked

"My friends we have been through so many battles together what is one more!?" he asked he turned to Fandal and Hogun. "Fandal, Hogun who was the one who led you into the most glorious battle you have ever experienced?" he asked, Hogun said 'You did." He smiled then moved on to VOlstagg. "Volstagg who gave you the most amazing meal you thought you had died and gone to Valhala?" Volstagg answered with 'You did." He moved to Sif and asked "And who was the one who convinced the people that simple maiden could be the most amazing fighter Asgard has ever seen." She replied with 'I did." With a smile "Yes but I supported you." Then he turned to me he came over and wiped some hair out of my face and smiled. "And who was the one that has supported you throughout since you were born." He asked.

"You did." I said "as well as Loki." I added in Loki smiled then came over to give me a side hug Thor looked back over at his friends then said.

"We are going to Jotunheim." He declared.

* * *

**Hope you guys like took me FOREVER to write this anyways tell me if I should write more review please! Until next time!**

**-(X_X)à**


End file.
